Evil Muffin Lady
by OutTonightAndForever
Summary: Jake yells at Emily for Leah! Blackwater and good for people who don't like Emily!


**Ok I know I should be writing a bunch of other chapter for my stories but when I got this idea I just had to write it! So this is Blackwater and it does have the evil muffin baking witch [Emily], anyways the main point is Jake just doesn't see Emily the same [wrong] way anymore. Please review!**

Jake pov: [remembering]

When we were all in Sam's large pack Leah's thoughts were easy to ignore for the most part. You could focus on someone else's thoughts instead and block hers. Not one of us saw the truth in her thoughts. We just assumed she had twisted the memories so we could pity her and hate Sam and Emily. We taunted her constantly not really realizing the effect it had on her. Even in human form it was pretty easy to see how much she hated Em and Sam. It just so happened that all pack meetings and stuff like that were held in Sam and Emily's house.

Leah always tried to make an excuse as to why she couldn't go. Often they were flimsy, weak excuses and Sam would alpha command her to go. She always balked at the door and got paler and started to shake. Of course at the time none of us really paid it any attention or we rolled our eyes at her antics. Then we would walk in the yellow cottage and eagerly get our food. Usually it was blueberry muffins but there was always at least a kind of muffin there.

Emily was always very kind and sweet to us. But she was especially nice to Leah, always offering to give her another muffin or make her a whole batch. Leah always responded with a bitter no and we would all glare at her. Someone almost always muttered 'no wonder why he left you for Emily'. Then a flash of pain would be present in Leah's eyes but once again we would ignore it and her.

It was unspoken but everyone knew that we all liked Emily way more than Leah. We saw Sam's thoughts too so we knew how amazing Emily was in his eyes. So we all basically thought Emily: Sweet, kind, nice, muffin baker and Leah: Bitch, harpy, bitter, mean, hateful. No one took the time to give a shit about Leah. Even Sam seemed to forget about her when he was thinking about Emily. We all assumed that Sam had been very nice in leaving Leah. We had no idea how far we were from the truth.

After I started my own pack and Leah and Seth joined me we pretty much knew everyone's thoughts. As time went on though I realized that Leah's memories had not been twisted or false. Sam didn't break up with her or tell her that he loved Emily. Leah and Sam had gotten engaged and were going out to celebrate. Leah was best friends and cousins with Emily, so she invited her too. Then when Sam saw Emily he paid more attention to her than Leah. After that Sam stopped returning Leah's calls. Then came the worst part, Leah had been stressed and went to her best friend's house only to find Emily and Sam having sex in Emily's room. After that Sam didn't even bother to apologize, it was that night that Emily got scarred.

But the fight that Sam and Emily got into wasn't about not telling Leah. No, Emily yelled at Sam for not taking Leah's engagement ring away. Yes, Leah's 'best friend' was upset that her new boy hadn't taken away Leah's ring and broken her heart yet.

I had been in shock after that. I had thought Emily was so pure and that Sam was the one who had been wronged by Leah. I was so wrong!

Unlike Sam I loved Leah enough to break the imprint with Nessie. Now she was just a cute kid that was Bella's daughter. Leah had refused to date me until I had broken the imprint, the day I did we started to date. We completed each other and were still best friends.

One day Leah came home crying. That had alarmed me because Leah never cries, ever! She then told me that Emily had asked her to be the maid of honor at the wedding. Leah had said no and Emily had gotten mad. Apparently 'sweet, kind and nice' Emily had first burst into tears to get Leah to feel guilty and agree and then when that didn't work told Leah to get over it, that Sam had chosen her not Leah and that she simply was going to ruin the wedding and prove what a bitch she is if she wasn't the Maid of Honor. Leah had then looked up at me and told me that Emily had went whining to Sam that Leah said no and that it hurt her feelings and that she NEEDED LeeLee to be in the wedding.

Sam was coming to talk to me about it, he thought that I would command Leah to do something painful for Emily. It made me shudder in shame because I know that a year or so ago I would have. Any of the wolves, except Seth, would have. We would have wanted nothing more than Emily to be happy. We wouldn't have cared that it was going to hurt Leah.

Jake Pov [now]

I am going to talk to Emily. Or as I not so fondly think of her The Evil Muffin Lady. She makes muffins for you and then-POOF- you love her and would do anything for her! Anyways I am going to talk to her. I am going to tell her I know what a bitch she really is and that she can't make Leah be in the wedding.

I stomp towards the stupid yellow cottage and barge inside without knocking. Sure enough Emily is right there baking muffins! She gives me a sugary smile and purrs "Why hello Jake! I haven't seen you in a long time. Muffin?" I give her a glare and take the muffin from her hand. I then stomp on it and kick it.

"Why are you doing this to Leah?" Leah without meaning too had taught me the ways to make the simplest words become filled with venom and I used that skill now. Emily looked shocked and replied sweetly.

"Jake I have no idea what you're talking about. Leah wants to be my maid of honor, she just doesn't realize it." I shiver because I know there was a time we all would have bought this lie and yelled at Leah for lying.

"No she doesn't! She wants nothing to do with you! Just leave her alone! You're hurting her by doing this! " I yell at her because she just doesn't seem to get it. She stands there looking calm and swiftly replies.

"Jake, this is for her own good. After this we'll be friends again!" I stand there in shock for a moment, I just stare at her. Does she put whiskey in these muffins? I always thought there was something in them….. But back to the point she has too, or she is on something. No sober person would think that forcing someone into a wedding is going to make them friends again!

"How?" I thought Leah was difficult! Emily is being worse right now! What she is saying makes no sense! Emily lets out an exasperated sigh and slowly speaks.

"When Leah sees Sam waiting for me and the wedding kiss she'll finally realize why we're together! She'll see we are meant to be and that Sam is mine and NOT hers!" Emily thinks that Leah still wants Sam? Wow, does she not realize I am dating Leah now and that she has no positive feelings for Sam?

I speak slowly to Emily and say "Leah doesn't want Sam anymore. It's what you did that is why she doesn't like you. You two were best friends and then you did the man she was engaged too! Why are you so surprised that she isn't you BFF anymore! You betrayed her Emily! Both you and Sam. You are not as innocent as everyone thinks!" I let out a big breath and look at Emily.

She shakes her head and tells me "I just want to be friends again. I just want her to forgive me. But I also want Sam to be mine. I want to marry him and grow old with him." She looks really sad but her eyes are glazed over as she imagines her future with him. I can't keep my mouth shut.

"You can't have all of it, you can't marry Sam and still have her as your best friend. And Emily the imprinter is whatever the imprintee needs. So you chose to take Sam as your boyfriend instead of your brother or friend. You already made you choice! You can't get everything all the time." I look at her expectantly as I say this. I expect her to think about what I said!

Instead she just gives me a mournful looks and says almost smugly "Leah always got what she wanted. Now I get what I want and what she wants. I want Sam and he wants me. I want him more than I want Leah's friendship." I want to strangle this bitch! This is about getting revenge on Leah! Emily doesn't seem to get how much she hurt Leah and that Leah doesn't want Sam anymore! This lady is twisted!

I let out a growl and say " Emily you are an Evil Muffin Baking Bitch!" With that I turn around and walk away. I am almost home before I realized that my last comment to her probably wasn't taken seriously!

**Ok sorry if the characters are ooc! I just really hate Emily and I want to spread the word about the Evil Muffin Lady! Please review! Sorry if the ending was abrupt!**


End file.
